dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranma ½
Japanese |dubbing_studio1 = Ocean Productions |dubbing_studio2 = Omni Productions |director1 = Terry Klassen |director2 = Karl Willems |translation = Terry Klassen Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1993-1998 2001-2002 |country1 = Canada |country2 = Hong Kong |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 161 |year = 1989-1992 }}Ranma ½ (らんま½ Ranma Nibun no Ichi, pronounced as Ranma One-Half) is a Japanese anime series based on the manga by Rumiko Takahashi and produced by Studio Deen and Kitty Films. It originally aired on Fuji TV in Japan from April 15, 1989 to September 25, 1992, consisting of 161 episodes, 2 films and 12 OVAs. Dubbing History Viz Media licensed the anime series in 1993, making Ranma ½ one of the very first anime titles licensed by Viz. The English dub produced for the series was recorded by The Ocean Group in Vancouver, British Columbia between 1993-2002. They released the series on VHS from their own Viz Video label, and on DVD a few years later in association with Pioneer Entertainment. Their releases collected both anime series as one, separating episodes by Seasons and reordering some episodes so as to make them closer to the events in the manga. An alternate dub was produced in Hong Kong for airing on Animax in English-speaking Asian countries sometime in the 2000's. Like most Animax dubs, the cast is very limited (with only around 7 known voice actors) and rare to find. Cast Ocean Dub Episodic Characters Additional Voices Animax Dub *Darren Pleavin - Ranma Saotome (male) *Andrea Kwan - Ranma Saotome (female) / Kasumi Tendo *Claudia Thompson - Akane Tendo / Cologne *David Bridges - Ryoga Hibiki / Genma Saotome / Hikaru Gosunkugi *Candice Moore - Shampoo / Ukyo Kuonji / Nabiki Tendo / Kodachi Kuno *Russell Wait - Tatewaki Kuno / Soun Tendo *Victor Lee - Happosai Notes *Both of Ranma's forms had their voice actors changed at various points during the dub. **Brigitta Dau was replaced by Venus Terzo as Female Ranma after Episode 6. Sources vary in the reasons why including that she was fired due to negative reception to her portrayal. However, it's more likely due to Dau moving to Los Angeles not long after. **Sarah Strange voiced male Ranma for the first 64 episodes before leaving to pursue other acting opportunities. She was replaced with Richard Ian Cox, who, coincidentally, would also go on to voice the title character of InuYasha (another anime/manga by Rumiko Takahashi, and originally voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi). *For the English dub of season 6, Angela Costain took a break from voicing Nabiki to attend flight school. Her sister Elaina Wotten-Costain took over the role for that duration. *Kathleen Barr originally voices Cologne in the OVAs and films (which were among the first dubbed in the Ranma franchise). She is replaced by Elan Ross Gibson in the series, while Barr voices Young Cologne in flashbacks. *Kodachi Kuno's voice was changed 3 times. Teryl Rothery voices her for the first four seasons and later by Erin Fitzgerald for Season 5 after Teryl became too busy with her live action work. Later Erin moved to the US and the role was recast again for Seasons 6-7 with Sylvia Zaradic. *Episode 18 keeps Brigitta Dau's dialogue as Female Ranma during flashbacks from Episodes 1-6, likely due to the strong simularity in voice. **On the flipside, flashbacks in Episode 71 replace Sarah Strange with Richard Ian Cox as Male Ranma. Video Releases See Also *Urusei Yatsura *Maison Ikkoku *InuYasha External Links *''Ranma ½'' (anime) at the Anime News Network *''Ranma ½'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Anime Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Hong Kong Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Deen Category:Anime from the 1980's Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Ocean Productions Category:Viz Media Category:Multi-Dubs